Over Breakfast
by seaweedfma
Summary: Even when trying to have a normal breakfast together, Roy and Al find a way to make it... exciting. Roy Mustang x Alphonse Elric. Rated M for sexual situations. Set after the series, Al is 18, not 13. Ed's not around. End of series spoilers.


Title: Over Breakfast  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff and Smut  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Pairing: Roy x Al  
Spoilers: Slightly AU, 3 years after the end of the anime- Al's 18, not 13. Ed's not  
around. And the characters are not mine.  
Quote: "That's what I get for loving a horny teenager."

"Hey, Roy. What do you want to do today?" Al said cheerfully, while gently stirring the eggs that were quickly turning from a golden liquid into a solid. When he didn't get a reply after a few moments, he turned his head to the man sitting at the dinner table, his head buried in the morning edition of the Amestris News Journal.

"Roy, did you hear me? I asked what you wanted to do today." his egg stirring became more agitated while he waited for a response from behind the newspaper.

"Roy..." Al pouted. Roy sighed, his shoulders softly slumping. He knew the whine in Al's voice all too well. The younger Al had used it many times- years ago when he was pleading with his brother Ed, to not do whatever it was that Ed was about to. It had never worked with Ed- but for some reason, it hit his nerves with some odd combination of annoyance and pity, it worked with Roy.

He leaned the paper down and looked over the top of the newsprint, a slight scowl on his face. "Well, I was thinking about staying in today. It is raining outside, and I am feeling a little stiff." Al nodded. Even though he had only been involved with Roy a little over a year- he knew, despite Mustang's pride, how much his injuries from the fight with the homunculus Pride- masquerading as Fuhrer Bradley- still  
bothered him, even 2 years later.

Al took the eggs off the burner and set them to the side, turning the heat off. He walked over to Roy, leaning down to give him a small kiss on the top of the forehead. He gently brushed away a little strand of hair that had gotten caught in Roy's eye patch string. "Hmm.. well, staying indoors can have its rewards..." Al's smile returned- a large, mischievous grin that threatened to engulf his entire face.

All Roy could do was shake his head and smile. "That's what I get for loving a horny teenager." He smiled softly, folding the paper and placing it on the table. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any more reading done that morning. "Well, we should at least eat breakfast first. I hate to waste those eggs you slaved over a hot stove for." Roy smirked and Al sighed this time.

"Aww. okay. But that isn't fair, using my hormones against me!" Al grumped, trying- and failing- to look mopey as he stirred the eggs that had finished cooking with the residual heat of the cast iron pot. He took out two plates and divided the eggs between them, then added some toast and some sausage that he had already cooked, and carried them back to the table.

"Hmph. We'll it isn't *my* fault you are a horny teenager."

"And it isn't *my* fault you are a dirty old man!"

"Hey, now. Be nice." Roy humbled. Ever since they had started to realize the feelings that they shared for one another, Al noticed that he was the only one that Roy would ever let his facade down with. He would never let such a petty compliment sting him if it had come from anyone else, but for some reason, when it was Al that said it, it hurt. So few emotions ever crossed Roy Mustang's face. When he found someone that would let him take down his guard, someone who made him happy, or hurt his feelings with a few choice words, it was like heaven to the dark eyed man.

Al looked a little sad. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you are.. sensitive about the age difference." Good ole, reliable Al. Always thinking more about others than himself. Roy smiled. Ever since he met the boy almost 8 years ago, it had been the same. It was one of the many things that Roy loved about the young man that he was so very quickly becoming.

"Honestly, Al. It is fine. It doesn't bother me that much." Al could tell that wasn't the truth, but it was what he had wanted to hear, and he chose to believe it, because he wanted to feel better. Roy leaned up and kissed Al, who was still hovering above and behind him, on the underside of his chin. Unlike Ed, Al had grown tall and solidly built, much more like his father, with slightly darker sandy brown hair that he had taken to keeping long and in a ponytail. He was eye to eye with Roy, when they stood together, and Roy was fairly sure he wasn't quite done growing yet. It was almost like he was growing for the brother that never got to.

"Are you okay, Roy? You are just staring at me.. into me. It is.. unnerving."

Roy smiled and gently scoot back his chair, slowly, so Al would have time to react and move away. He stood, his dark onyx eye staring into two beautiful pools of liquid hazel. "I am sorry. I just... sometimes I don't know how I got this lucky. I have done so many horrible things in my life, and yet I still end up with someone as perfect as you. With everything that I have done, I don't deserve.. this."

Al quickly moved forward, pressing his body close to Roy's. He gently kissed Roy's lips, softly- the press not holding desire, but love and reassurance. "You had such a hard life. I understand. I have had a tough life as well. I.. had by brother beside me to keep me strong. And now I have you."

"Hmm. How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, now kiss me."

Roy closed his eyes softly, leaning into the warmth of Al's body, pushing his lips to Al's, almost surprised for a moment at their warmth. He was so used to seeing this boy as a 7 foot tall hunk of metal. And now here he was, standing eye to eye, tall, proud, and all his. It was almost enough to make Roy go weak in the knees when he thought about it.

So he didn't. His hands found the bottom of Al's t-shirt, pulling it upwards with one hand, his other hand snaking upwards- up his stomach, which wasn't toned, it was still very slightly pudgy, like his body was trying to remind him that he still had some bit of his youthful "baby fat" to get rid of, after missing 5 crucial years of his childhood.

His hands continued upwards, over his chest and to a nipple. A calloused thumb, rough from years of snapping his fingers, sending people to their deaths, was gentle as if he was handling an egg. Al gasped, his breath hitching.

"Mmm... Roy." Al smiled, closing his eyes. The older man pulled his hand away- Al only had a second to feel disappointed of the break of touch when Roy pulled his t-shirt off in one quick, well practiced motion.

It was quickly tossed to the side, and Roy wasted no time in moving in close again, stalking his prey, he pounced, pressing his body close, his lips and tongue requesting, and gaining entrance into Al's mouth. Awkward fumbling started, two lovers trying to stay as close as they could to each other while attempting to tear the clothes that kept them from truly being close.

For a mere moment, Roy broke the kiss, one breathless word escaping his lips. "Bedroom?" There was only a nod in response. Two bodies moved like one, stepping backwards and sideways, a strange dance that would have been humorous to look at from an outside point of view.

But it was a dance they had tangoed many times before, and they were experts at knowing how many steps it was out of the kitchen and down the small, thin hallway, down to the second door on the right- the room that Roy and Al had shared for what seemed like an eternity.

Fingers fumbled with elastic waistbands, each trying to pull down the boxer shorts that the other wore. There were no 'Roy boxers' or 'Al boxers', they were shared, equal, like their lives together.

The younger man, whose dexterity had not been dulled by 5 years in a tin can, was the first to be able to pull the last piece of offending clothing off his lover's body. Luckily for Roy they were close to the bed, or the trip that he would have taken by getting tangled up in his own clothing would have probably ruined the mood, as well as bloodied his nose.

It only took one small push by Al to make Roy fall backwards onto the bed with a little eep. He didn't have time to try to get up, not that he would have tried anyways, before the sandy haired youth was upon him, his hands finally tasting the bare flesh that they so craved.

He hardly wasted any time on Roy's torso- Al's hands, seemingly with a mind of their own, went downwards, over his belly and down between his legs, pausing briefly to twist some of the the older man's curly black hairs softly around his finger.

Roy bit his lip softly, moaning his lover's name thru tightly clenched teeth. His eyes rolled back, his vision blurry with lust. Al took the man in his hand and stroked, gently and softly as first. He leaned his head down, hovering mere inches above him, taking in his scents. He was sweaty and musky- the scent of his shampoo and soap quickly overpowered by salt and by need.

Al's mouth opened, and Roy closed his eyes, gripping the sheets under him in sheer desperation. Slowly the younger man lowered his mouth over his lover and encased him in the warmth of his throat. He stayed there a moment, to let Roy get used to the sensation of his most intimate region engorged inside his mouth, then he started to move, up and down.

His hand moved in time with his mouth, his grip tight around the base of his length, stroking harder now. His mouth covered the tip, his tongue grazing against the sensitive underside, up to the tip, then back down again. Roy groaned and bucked his hips, his knuckles white, the sheets straining to keep together under the man's iron grip.

Al was used to the bucking, and he stood up, giving himself more leeway, more give to his movements. He rode the bucking, using it to his advantage. He stroked harder and longer, his mouth tightening around him, making a solid seal.

"Rrrrf... so close..." Roy hissed, his eyes shut tight. Al smiled, working faster, suckling on the tip of his lover's length, his tongue eagerly licking at the droplets that were forming faster- salty and sweet on the end of his taste buds.

"Mmmmm... AAAAAAAL!" Roy's body convulsed, his back arched high, he yelled out his lovers name as the orgasm hit him. Al swallowed down as fast as he could, small trickles of white trailing down the sides of his mouth. He grimaced- still not totally use to the bitter saltiness, but he took almost all of it, riding the waving of his lover's pleasure. he moved with Roy until he collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

When Roy had enough energy to open his eyes, which could have been a minute or an hour later, her wasn't sure, he saw Al hovering over him, holding him gently. He leaned up and kissed the younger man and manged a weak smile.

"Have I told you yet that you are amazing?"

Al blushed badly, and smiled back down at Roy. "Well, yeah, but it is nice to hear. I am glad you enjoyed that." He leaned down, giving Roy a soft kiss on the lips.

"But... what about you. Al? I.. can't have all the fun." Despite the sincerity in Roy's voice, Al could tell that he was way too tired to do much at all at the moment.

"It is okay, Roy. I.. kinda got excited with all of that." He turned an even deeper shade of red and looked down at his boxer shorts, where the tenting was already starting to go down. They were stained and sticky, glued sharply to all of his curves.

"That is another reason that I love youth." Roy smiled, smirking just a little. "Even pleasing someone else is enough for you to make a mess. It is a shame I didn't get to do it myself. I guess I will owe you one later."

Al leaned down and kissed him one more time. a huge smile on his face.

"Well, maybe after breakfast."


End file.
